Nightmare
by emilyann1021
Summary: Set after season 8 human!Cas, when Castiel has a nightmare Dean is there to help him through it. Destiel one-shot.


Summary: Set after season 8 human!Cas, when Castiel has a nightmare Dean is there to help him through it. Destiel one-shot.

Disclaimer: Not my boys, just my story.

Dean woke to a piercing scream from the room adjacent to his. Castiel. Without hesitation Dean was through the door and by his side. "Cas, hey man wake up." Dean spoke as softly as he could with his raging nerves. He gently shook the fallen angel awake, blue terrified eyes met green understanding ones. Castiel stared at him for a moment before flinging himself into Dean's arms and let silent tears fall onto his shoulder. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but suddenly the fallen angel was engulfed in the hunters arms. Dean held him and added a slow rocking motion.

"S-she was here, she w-was trying to g-get m-me. N-naomi was here Dean, she's h-here!" Wide, scared eyes stared helplessly into Dean's. The hunter pulled Castiel back onto his chest and ran a soothing hand through his hair.

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay. It wasn't real." Dean tried to calm Castiel's trembling body. He leaned down and laid a chaste kiss to Castiel's forehead. Much to both of their surprise. Castiel wound his fist in Dean's old cotton t-shirt. "It wasn't real Cas. I'm here, and nothing's going to hurt you. She wasn't here, nothing's going to hurt you. Never again Cas, I'm here." Castiel's sobbing slowly subsided, in its wake small hiccups and the occasional sniffle. Dean pushed him to arms length and wiped the remaining tear with his thumb. "Why don't you lay down Cas?" The shorter man nodded and leaned down onto the pillows. As Dean moved to leave the bed, a hand shot out and held his wrist.

"Will you stay?" Dean's first instinct was to say no and leave, but something inside him wouldn't let him do it. He wanted to be with Castiel, wanted to protect him from the nightmares. Something wanted to hold him close and never let go. Dean didn't know why he was feeling this towards his friend, but after experiencing it Dean didn't want the feeling to go away. Dean moved to Castiel's other side and laid until only a few inches separated the two men. Castiel hesitantly scooted closer to Dean, when he didn't pull away Castiel rested his head on the hunters shoulder. That was when Dean's arm surrounded his shoulders and he relaxed into the warmth. "What was that?" It was a barely audible whisper. The arm tightened before the voice spoke.

"It's called a nightmare. Humans sometimes have them when they sleep, they're usually bad memories and fears or something. But it's never real Cas." Dean felt and heard Castiel's sigh. He moved his head up until it was in the crook of Dean's neck. The hunter liked it there, he could cradle it better. Once again Dean laid a gently kiss the former angels forehead. "Go to sleep, angel." Castiel looked away from Dean's eyes.

"Not anymore Dean." The hunter took his chin between two fingers and lifted it until the former angel met his gaze.

"You will always be an angel to me. A beautiful, strong, remarkable, special angel." Dean felt the shift inside him, he didn't know how to explain it. But it was like somebody flipped on a light in Dean's mind and he suddenly saw Castiel in a different way. Yet it was somehow the same. "I love you." It was a quite whisper. Dean looked nervously at the man next to him. Wide blue eyes stared at him for a long, agonizing moment. Dean's heart sped up as he waited for Castiel's reaction.

"I love you too." Dean leaned forward with a feather-light touch, gently brushed his lips against his angels. Castiel moved his lips hesitantly with his hunters. When Dean pulled back, he snuggled Castiel closer to him. "Do you promise?" Dean looked confused at the question.

"Promise what?" Castiel nuzzled into Dean's neck more, letting the hunter pull him even closer.

"That it wasn't real." Dean smiled at the innocent man in his arms. He wanted to reassure him and make it known that he was safe. Dean brushed his lips against Castiel's again before answering.

"I promise it wasn't real. You're safe with me Cas, nothing will ever harm you." Castiel believed every word. He let himself relax into Dean, breathing in his scent. The hunter saw Castiel's eyes flutter closed, but he was hesitant. "Go to sleep Cas, i'll be right here." Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean's collar bone.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Dean couldn't help the smile that plastered itself across his features.

"I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
